EDGE MMA:Welcome, newcomers
EDGE MMA is an online encyclopedia focused on everything to do with the sport of mixed martial arts and which is written collaboratively by its readers, who are a part of the larger Wikia community. The site is a Wiki, meaning that anyone, including you, can edit almost any article right now by clicking on the link that appears at the top of the page. Browsing EDGE MMA EDGE MMA aims to contain a huge amount of information on all sorts of subjects relating to mixed martial arts and its' history — past, present, and future — ranging from individuals, locations, mixed martial artists, promotions, equipment, and events to everything and anything in between. It also includes articles on movies and books, as well as authors, artists, etc who have worked on the subject of mixed martial arts. Try browsing the various categories now. You can also search for text in articles. Just go to the "search" field to the left, enter your search term and click "search". Note that the built-in search function may be disabled in times of server overload; in these cases you will be redirected to a Google-based search of EDGE MMA's database. If you read something that you really like, or have a comment on ways the article may be improved, then why not drop a note on the article's talk page? First select the link (look for it in the tabs above the page), to get to the talk page. Then select on the talk page, or click the +''' to the right of ''' to simply add a new comment. We always love to get a little constructive criticism, and positive feedback. Editing Everyone can edit pages on EDGE MMA — even this page! Just click the link at the top of any page (except for ) if you think it needs any improvement or new information. You don't need anything special; you don't even need to be . If you want to experiment first, without risk of "messing up" a real article, head over to the sandbox, where you can practise editing to your heart's content. To practise editing an existing page like this one, just copy and paste it from the article's edit page into the sandbox. If you want to learn more, check out the pages listed in our . Our pages should be able to answer any basic questions you might have as a member of our project, but if you have more advanced questions feel free to ask your question at the [[Forum:Help desk|'Help desk']]. Policies EDGE MMA has a few policies and guidelines that you should look at. The three most essential principles are NPOV, CC-BY-SA, and civility. What does this mean? #'NPOV:' Neutral point of view means that articles should not be biased, and should represent differing views on a subject fairly. #'CC-BY-SA:' All contributions to EDGE MMA are released under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported License. This specifically ensures that EDGE MMA's content will remain freely distributable in perpetuity. Please do not submit any content that is copyrighted without permission of the copyright holder. #'Civility:' EDGE MMA works by cooperation of its editors and therefore mutual respect, civility, and common courtesy should be practised universally. Please assume good faith when you disagree with someone, stay cool, and talk things over civilly. It is normally good practise to provide an edit summary explaining your changes so as to assist others with noticing and accepting your changes in the . If you find that your edits get removed or modified, wait a moment before reinstating them. First check the page history, your talk page, or the article's talk page to discuss. Want to join? Anyone can edit, but there are to creating an account if you want to contribute regularly. To join, and then introduce yourself to the community by creating your user page. Don't be discouraged If you run into conflicts in your first forays into editing, then don't let it get you down. In any collaborative project there are always bound to be clashes. Above all, do your best to work with others and resolve any problems and learn how to become an active and productive contributor. And if there's anything you don't understand — be it technical or social — and you're not sure where to look, just post a question at the Help desk, and someone will be happy to help you. Have fun, and enjoy editing! Category:Community